My Memories
by cute voodoo
Summary: my memories, why you can't leave me?.


**My Memories.**

Author : cute voodoo

Disclaimer : oppadeul milik Tuhan, milik orangtuanya dan juga milik saya hahahaha~ **terlebih lagi FF ini**. Yang copas dosa ya~~ **bahkan saya ga segan-segan untuk melabrak orang yang mengcopas FF saya tanpa ijin!** **Kami para author butuh kerja keras untuk membuat FF. saya harap para penjiplak masih punya hati dan pikiran.**

Genre : Romance, Angst, Sad, Shounen-Ai.

Rated : T

Length : Oneshoot.

Pairing : KyuMin

Main Cast : All member Super Junior.

Alur : mundur, maju/flashback.

Summary : _my memories, why you can't leave me?._

A/N : Typo(s), abal, judul sama alur ga nyambung, deelel. Oh ya satu lagi, saya sarankan saat membaca ini sambil mendengarkan ost FF ini. Gomawo(^^)/

BOYS LOVE BOYS. 'T LIKE DON'T READ. PLEASE RCL.

ENJOY~

HAPPY READING^^

KYUMIN IS REAL

_Aku ingat, ingat sekali._

_Ingat saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku._

_Itu benar-benar terasa sangat indah._

_13 Juli, aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan tanggal itu._

Dipantai itu, pantai yang sangat indah. Dibawah matahari sore seorang namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun mengajak namja cantik dan manis bernama Lee Sungmin untuk kencan dengannya. Dan kencan mereka berakhir disini. Dipantai indah itu.

"eungg, hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun gugup pada Sungmin namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Sedangkan Sungmin namja cantik itu hanya menggumamkan 'ne?' tanpa membuka matanya. Ia sedang menikmati semilir angin sore dipantai itu, ia memejamkan matanya menikmati angin-angin itu menerpanya.

"hyung, bisakah kau menatapku? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada serius disuara bass-nya itu. Sungmin yang mendengar nada 'penting' dari Kyuhyun membuka matanya menengok ke arah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum pada namja berambut coklat itu.

"wae Kyu?"

"aku.."

"ne?"

"aku benar-benar.." Kyuhyun memotong-motong perkataannya, Sungmin dengan sabar menunggu setiap kata yang akan keluar dari mulut namja tampan berkulit pucat yang duduk dengan mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain yang berada didepannya itu. Kyuhyun menarik nafas.

"aku mencintaimu hyung, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae. Nae namjachin-guga doe-eojullaeyo? Saranghamnida." Kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan mantap, ia bertekad untuk mengutarakan perasaannya itu. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk, dengan berani ia mendongak ingin tau reaksi dari namja yang dicintainya ini. Ia hanya mendapatkan wajah Sungmin yang tersenyum tulus padanya.

BRUK

Tubuh Kyuhyun yang ditimpa Sungmin jatuh ke pasir putih yang lembut itu.

"aku senang Kyu, akhirnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu juga. Aku juga mencintaimu Kyu. Sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu." Ungkap Sungmin yang membuat hati Kyuhyun senang.

CUP

Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah resmi menjadi namjachingunya itu, lalu dengan wajah yang tersipu ia berlari ke mobil Kyuhyun.

Benar-benar senja yang indah. Dua orang yang berbeda itu kini mempunyai suatu ikatan.

_Aku juga ingat saat dimana kau selalu membelaku dan melindungiku._

_Membelaku dan melindungiku dari anti-fans yang membenciku karena aku adalah couple darimu._

_**KyuMin**__ couple. Tidak semua senang dengan couple kita itu._

Mudanjiang, China.

Kini anggota Super Junior telah sampai di Mudanjiang kampung halaman seorang Tan Hankyung.

"hyung~ sepertinya jalan-jalan sore hari di Mudanjiang tidak buruk bagaimana?" usul Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan pada Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya saat anggota Super Junior sedang menikmati sore hari ditaman belakang rumah Hankyung itu.

"boleh juga, ide yang bagus Kyu!" seru Sungmin dengan semangat hingga membuat yang lain menengok ke arah pasangan itu.

"Hankyung hyung, kau tau tempat disekitar Mudanjiang yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan sore? Aku dan Kyu ingin jalan-jalan." tanya Sungmin pada Hankyung. Hankyung pun memberitahu dimana-mana saja tempat yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan santai sore di daerah Mudanjiang. Mereka pun izin untuk pergi dan anggota Super Junior yang lain mengingatkan mereka agar berhati-hati.

"Kyu, gelang itu bagus Kyu! Aku mau~ kita beli sepasang ya?" rayu Sungmin saat sedang berjalan-jalan mereka melewati sebuah toko aksesoris. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menolak permintaan kekasihnya itu, ia hanya meminta sebuah gelang tidak susah kan? Bahkan untuk merelakan nyawanya untuk kekasihnya itupun ia mau. Dan mereka akhirnya membeli gelang pasangan. Hiasan gelang Kyuhyun adalah matahari yang didalamnya diukir gambar bulan sedangkan hiasan gelang Sungmin kebalikan dari Kyu berhiaskan bulan dengan gambar ukiran matahari ditengahnya.

"Kyu indah ya?" tanya Sungmin sambil memakai gelangnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan polos dari kekasihnya itu.

"KYAAAAA! LIHAT! ITU KYUHYUN OPPA!" tiba-tiba saja seorang yeoja muda yang memakai kaus warna putih teriak saat ia menyadari siapa yang ada didepan matanya. Cho Kyuhyun! Karena teriakannya itu membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menengok kearah suara itu. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan mereka. Namun tiba-tiba saja datang tujuh yeoja lain yang memakai kaus yang sama dengan yeoja pertama.

DEG!

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru sadar para yeoja itu siapa. 'IAM SEOKYU SHIPPER' mereka berdua melihat dengan mata mereka sendiri tulisan yang disablon di belakang kaus para yeoja itu.

"aww," Sungmin meringgis saat tiba-tiba ada kaleng bekas minuman soda yang mengenai kepalanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar kaget melihat itu. Tau siapa yang melakukannya? Ya, salah satu dari yeoja itu melemparkan kaleng bekas minuman ke kepala Sungmin.

"JAUHI KYU OPPA! KYU OPPA HANYA MILIK SEO EONNIE!" teriak yeoja itu tiba-tiba, Sungmin berlindung memegang erat kaus bagian lengan Kyuhyun, kini ia benar-benar ketakutan.

"KAU MENJIJIKKAN LEE SUNGMIN!" kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut yeoja lain. Sungmin ingin menangis, benar-benar ingin menangis. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Wajahnya sudah merah menahan marah. Dan kini amarahnya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"KALIAN YANG MENJIJIKKAN! MENCELA ORANG LAIN SESUKA KALIAN! DAN SATU LAGI! AKU BUKAN MILIK SEOHYUN!" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah emosi. Para yeoja itu benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang mereka dengar. Kyuhyun dengan segera menggandeng tangan Sungmin untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah Hankyung.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin saat mereka sedang berdua.

"ne hyung?" jawab Kyu dengan lembut, lalu mengelus rambut lembut Sungmin.

"kau tidak takut image mu akan jelek hanya karena membelaku Kyu?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"takut? Untuk apa? Mereka yang salah hyung. Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Oh ya satu lagi, aku hanya milikmu. Satu-satunya milikmu hyung." Kyu menangkupkan wajah cantik Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"saranghae hyung."

CHU~

Hanya sekedar menyalurkan rasa sayang antar mereka. Tidak lebih.

_Aku ingat saat kau menjagaku._

_Menjagaku dan menungguiku hingga sembuh dari sakitku._

_Bernyanyi untuk menghiburku, selalu tersenyum tulus padaku tanpa lelah._

" _Neorago  
Neorago  
Nan noppunirago  
Neorago_

Dareum saram pilyo obseo nan geunyang neorago Dashi hanbon mullo bwado nan geunyang neorago  
Imi noneun dareun saranghaet kkaetjiman  
Ojol suga obseo dashi dorikilsu obseo oh~

Nae nunbit chi deuroodon keu sungane  
Gaseum gipsul moseul bakdon sungane  
Miryeon obshi baro nohreul sontaekhaeseo Geurae nan neorago

Oh nan, geu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obgado Geu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago  
Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik noppunirago (Tic toc tic toc) shigani heullodo

Oh nan, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo Nae gaseumsok dabultago mareun ibsol daldeorok

Na dashi taeor nande do ojik noppunirago (Tic toc tic toc) shigani heullodo Oh nan!  
Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you  
Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you "

"Kyu~ sudah kau tidur ya. Besok kau ada jadwal." Kata Sungmin dengan lembut pada namjachingunya yang sedari tadi menungguinya. Namjachingunya itu baru saja menyanyikan lagu _Neorago_ milik mereka.

"aniyo hyung, aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau kau juga tidak tidur." Wajah Kyuhyun sudah menampakkan ia benar-benar lelah, namun ia tetap pada pendiriannya tidur saat Sungmin juga tidur.

"baiklah~ aku akan membuatmu tidur juga." Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah imut nya itu.

"jinjja? Hahaha. Aku tidak percaya." Tawa Kyuhyun.

GREP

Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Kyu, aku mohon kau tidur. Istirahatlah yang cukup jangan sampai kau juga ikut sakit. Aku tidak pernah mau itu terjadi Kyu. Jaljjayo. Saranghae." Sungmin berbisik pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan nafas panas dari Sungmin.

CUP

Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyu dengan lembut, melepaskan pelukannya lalu ia mulai tidur. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat namjachingunya yang begitu perhatian dengan nya. Ia benar-benar sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan Sungmin.

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin, tidak lupa juga kedua kelopak mata milik bunny boy nya itu.

"nado saranghae hyung. Jeongmal saranghae. Jaljjayo."

Kyuhyun pun beranjak ke tempat tidurnya menyusul Sungmin di dalam alam mimpi mereka.

_Aku ingat Kyu, saat kau berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik untukku._

_Berusaha menyenangkanku._

_Aku ingat saat Wookie marah padamu karena dapur kau buat berantakan,_

_Dan akhirnya kau dimarahi oleh hyungdeul._

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN DAPURKU!" seorang nama mungil yang baru saja ingin beranjak masuk kedapur tiba-tiba berteriak saat melihat ruangan kesayangannya atau dapur itu benar-benar berantakan.

"ne, Wookie hyung. Waeyo?" jawab namja yang membuat dapur itu sangat berantakan, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mengalihkan wajahnya ke namja yang bernama Ryeowook atau Wookie itu, ia tetap saja berusaha untuk merapikan krim berwarna pink yang berada diatas sebuah adonan kue bolu coklat berukuran sedang yang sudah mengembang.

"dapurnya berantakan!" bentak Wookie. Namun Kyuhyun tetap saja asik dengan kue nya itu.

"nanti aku bereskan hyung, jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang membuat kue. Sana pergi." Usir Kyuhyun.

"YA! KYUHYUN!" teriak namja itu lagi, tiba-tiba tiga orang namja datang ke dapur.

"CHO KYUHYUN! KENAPA DAPURNYA SANGAT BERANTAKAN!" bentak tiga namja yang datang itu. Kyuhyun menengok ke tiga suara baru itu.

"Leeteuk hyung? Kangin hyung? Yesung hyung? Ada apa? Kalian mau mencoba kue ini? Tidak bisa! Ini hanya untuk Sungmin hyung," Kyuhyun mencoba melindungi kuenya dengan menghalangi dan menutupi kue buatannya.

"DAPUR INI KYUHYUN! BERESKAN!" bentak Leeteuk.

"ah~ nanti saja hyung. Aku belum selesai, nanti kalau sudah selesai baru aku bereskan." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan santainya lalu ia melanjutkan lagi kegiatan menghias kuenya.

"SEKARANG JUGA CHO KYUHYUN!" bentak empat namja itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tetap pada pendiriannya akhirnya menerima ocehan dari sang leader.

Malamnya saat Sungmin pulang ke dorm. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah tertidur di kamarnya. Sungmin melihat ada kue berukuran sedang dengan krim berwarna pink di meja kecil di kamar mereka berdua. Sungmin bertanya pada Ryewook, dan ia menceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terkekeh melihat perjuangan namjachingunya yang tidak bisa masak itu.

_Aku ingat Kyu, saat kita merayakan hari jadi kita yang ke-6 tahun._

_Kau meminta izin libur khusus untuk ku dan kau hanya untuk merayakan hari jadi kita ke Paris._

_Dan itu adalah perayaan hari jadi kita yang benar-benar paling indah Kyu._

_Sangat indah, dan itu tak 'kan pernah aku lupakan Kyu._

"Kyu! Ini benar-benar indah! Menara Eiffel benar-benar indah!" teriak Sungmin dengan sangat semangat. Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk makan malam di tempat khusus yang dekat dengan menara Eiffel. Mereka sudah makan malam.

"hyung," tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun bersimpuh didepan Sungmin yang sedang berdiri menikmati indahnya malam di Paris bersama Kyuhyun hanya berdua.

"eoh? Ne?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

"_Would you marry me? Naui modeun nareul hamgge haejullae?_" Kyuhyun menyanyikan sebaris lirik lagu Marry U lalu menunjukkan cincin perak yang indah yang masih terletak di dalam kotak kecil berwana merah. Sungmin kaget, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka semua ini. Ia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis bahagianya.

"_I do_." Jawab Sungmin, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya dan Kyuhyun memakaikannya. Tangis Sungmin pecah. Kyuhyun dengan segera memeluknya. Ia tersenyum.

"uljimma hyung, ini malam aku melamarmu. Jadi jangan menangis ne?" Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan lembut memberinya ketenangan.

"ne, tapi aku takut orangtua mu tidak menerima ku Kyu." Tangis Sungmin sudah berhenti, ia masih dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"orangtuaku menyukaimu. Mereka merestui kita, begitu juga dengan Ahra noona, jadi jangan khawatir lagi ne? saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae. Oh ya cincin itu jangan dilepas ne? itu tanda kita sudah bertunangan" Bisik Kyuhyun dengan lembut yang membuat hati seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi tenang.

_Tapi…_

_Kenapa itu semua terjadi Kyu ..?_

Suasana di dorm Super Junior benar-benar tegang. Tidak pernah ada yang menyangka semua ini akan terjadi. Benar-benar tidak ada yang menyangka.

"hiks..hiks..Kyu~ kajima Kyu. Jebal kajima Kyu~ hiks..hiks..bagaimana hubungan kita Kyu?" Lee Sungmin ya, kini ia sedang menangis dengan mirisnya. Ia duduk berhadapan langsung dengan Cho Kyuhyun namja yang membuat ia menangis seperti itu.

"mianhae hyung, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah memutuskan aku akan pergi ke New York, aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior. Dan untuk hubungan kita..kita akhiri saja. Lupakan saja tentang kenangan kita selama enam tahun ini. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan datar dan dingin. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior karena adanya masalah, perusahaan appa nya bangkrut dan mempunyai hutang yang sangat besar dengan seorang pengusaha Korea-Amerika yang sangat sukses di berbagai negara itu, dan anak perempuan dari pengusaha itu ingin Kyuhyun menikahinya maka hutang appa Kyuhyun lunas. Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan hutang appa nya sangat lah besar, Sungmin sudah menawarkan agar meminjamkan uang miliknya namun percuma saja tidak bisa. Bukan hanya Sungmin semua member akan membantunya namun tidak bisa. Semua tidak bisa, dan ia juga tidak mau merepotkan semua orang tentang masalah keluarganya.

"KAU TIDAK BISA SEMUDAH ITU KYU! SEMUA KENANGAN KITA ITU BANYAK KYU! Hiks..hiks..Kyu~ Jebal Kyu~ hiks..hiks.." Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya, sedangkan semua yang lain disana hanya bisa diam. Sedangkan Leeteuk, Kibum, Wookie, Eunhyuk, dan Heechul sudah ikut menangis melihat keadaan Sungmin yang miris, para seme hanya bisa memeluk dan mencoba menenangkan para uke mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya.

BUGH!

"BRENGSEK KAU KYU! BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU PADA SUNGMIN! KAU BRENGSEK!SEHARUSNYA KAU TIDAK BERSAMANYA DARI AWAL!" tiba-tiba saja Kangin yang sudah emosi berdiri dan menghantam pipi tirus Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun menepis dan mendorongnya.

"Terimakasih untuk salam perpisahannya. Aku pergi dulu." Kyuhyun berdiri lalu mengeret dua kopernya keluar dorm itu .

Tes..Tes..

"hiks, mianhae Sungmin hyung. Saranghae." Lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun, namun tidak bisa ia benar-benar sudah terlalu lemah. Hatinya benar-benar hancur saat Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya memutuskan semua nya menghentikan apa yang sudah enam tahun mereka jalani, suka duka mereka. Kenangan itu terlalu banyak dan terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat.

_Kyu …_

_Apa kabarmu di New York sana?_

_Apa kau bahagia dengan yeoja itu?_

_Aku sedang di taman yang dulu kita selalu berdua kau pasti masih ingat kan?_

_Disini sepi Kyu, selalu sepi tanpamu _

_Kapan kau liburan ke Seoul Kyu? _

_Sudah dua tahun Kyu_

_Sudah dua tahun kau tidak menghubungiku _

_Hiks..Hiks..Hiks.._

_Kyu, jeongmal saranghae Kyu.._

_Hiks..Hiks..Hiks.._

_Kau tega Kyu._

_Saranghae Kyu~ apa kau mendengarku Kyu?_

_Cho Kyuhyun, satu-satunya kita bisa bertemu hanya disurga Kyu,_

_Ya, disurga sana tanpa ada melarang dan menghalangi kita untuk bersama Kyu_

_Saranghae~ jeongmal saranghae~_

"_salah satu member Super Junior Lee Sungmin meninggal dunia. Semua benar-benar berduka. Terlebih fans mereka Ever Lasting Friends atau biasa yang disebut ELF. Setelah Cho Kyuhyun meninggalkan ELF dari Super Junior, kini seorang Lee Sungmin yang harus meninggalkan mereka untuk selama-lamanya."_

Seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan rambut ikal berwarna coklat menatap layar TV besar itu dengan tatapan dingin dan datar tanpa.

Tes..Tes..

Kristal bening jatuh dari kedua mata coklat namja tampan itu

"Cho Sungmin..Ya~ Cho Sungmin kau tetap Cho Sungmin sampai kapanpun..."

"_wait me, I will beside you. We meet in heaven Min, wait me…_"

BRUK.

Seketika tubuh Cho Kyuhyun terjatuh ke lantai, ia terkulai lemas dengan darah menguncur deras dari pergelangan tangannya. Ia tersenyum bahagia lalu menutup mata indahnya. Sebelumnya ia mengucapkan 'saranghae'.

The End .

Gimana? Abal ya? Memang-_- tolong kritik dan saran agar saya tetap semangat untuk menulis :D. kalo ada yang bingung silahkan tanya :D

#kabuuuur~


End file.
